Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) devices have characteristics such as self-luminescence, high brightness, wide-viewing angle, high contrast, flexibility, low power consumption and the like, thus attract widespread attention and, as new generations of light emitting units or display devices, are widely used in light sources, mobile phone screens, computer monitors, full-color television and other fields. At the same time, with the continuous improvement of people's living standards, higher requirements have been put forward for the corresponding equipment intelligence and comfort. For example, many devices are now controlled by the original manual manner, remote control or the latest remote sensing motion recognition. However, prior to achieve non-contact remote sensing control, it is firstly need that the device has a light sensing function.